


what even

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: "Oh my god, were you staring at my butt?"





	what even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wistfullywishing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/gifts).



> i'm so glad we're friends! ♡♡♡  
> i'll always support you!

"Oh my god, were you staring at my butt?" Chenle exclaimed, looking at the [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/47/95/af/4795af6a7b6f734c44669843ab2e62ab--nct.jpg) that Jeno had taken. Jisung made a face at the accusation.

"Ew, no! Why would I be staring at your butt?"

Chenle huffed, crossing his arms. "I'll let it go because it's you. At least it's a cute picture."

Jisung narrowed his eyes, squinting at the photo. There was nothing cute about it, but if Chenle thought so, then that was fine. "I can't believe Mark made us wear matching suits for his music video."

Chenle scrunched his nose up in agreement. "I know right, I don't think that scene even made it into the final product." They both share a look of distaste, silently planning a prank for Mark. "Anyway, it was fun at least. Not the suits, the filming."

Jisung nodded. There'd been all 18 of them there, plus a few kids that Mark had met at school. "What were their names? Shaojoon? YingYing? And... Hangry?" It took him a while to realize he'd voiced his thoughts out loud. Chenle was looking at him dissaprovingly.  
"It's Xiaojun, YangYang, and Hendery, you dork."

Jisung pouted, and the older laughed, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "I have a better butt than you anyways." Jisung mumbled, and Chenle smiled even wider.

"Whatever you say. Kiss me?" And they kissed.


End file.
